A Fourth of July Party
by Hikata
Summary: Pretty much, Max wants to celebrate the Fourth of July. So he, and the others throw a party, and invite some other teams. Just, a short One shot.


**Notes**

"speaking"

_thoughts_

Thank you in advance to any one who reads this story. Have a great Fourth of July everyone!

**Warning: **Characters might be a bit OOC. Maybe some yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**A Fourth of July Party**

"Guess what everyone!" shouted an excited Max as he burst into the dojo where the other were. Tyson, Rei, and Kenny had all been playing a game of Go-fish, while Kai was sitting against a wall, not to far away, commenting every now and then at how badly Tyson was losing.

"What is it Maxie?" Tyson asked, wondering what could have his always happy friend even more hyper and happier than usual.

"Today is the Fourth of July!" exclaimed the happy blonde.

Everyone in the room stared at him curiously. None of them where from America so the holiday didn't really mean anything to them. Hell, the didn't even have a clue about it.

"So, what's your point? Who cares if it's the fourth day in July?" questioned a confused Rei.

Max stared at them for a moment, not sure of what to say. _How can they not know about the Fourth of July? Well, then again they're not from America. But that means they've never celebrated it before! Well, I'll just have to change that. _The grin on Max's face grew even larger with that thought.

"Max?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. The Fourth of July is an American holiday. On this day, people all over America shoot off fireworks and have big parties with a lot of food, and it's really fun!" explained Max.

When Max had finished saying that, a light bulb seemed to have clicked on in Kenny's head. "I think I've heard of this before. The fourth day of July is Independence Day for Americans. All I can remember about it, is that it's kind of like a day to honor the countries government."

"That's right. But the most important thing about the Fourth of July is the fireworks! All the loud booms, and beautiful blast of colors. They're amazing to watch as they sail through the air." Max's eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of the wonderful fireworks.

"That sounds awesome Maxie!" said his midnight blue-haired friend, who was now standing beside him.

"It is awesome! That's why we're going to have a Fourth of July party!" said the super happy blonde.

Once again, the whole room stared at Max. They aid in unison, "We are?"

"Yes we are." stated Max. "Let's start getting ready right now. We have a lot to do before tonight, and little time to do it. Kenny, you start calling people and inviting them to the party. Rei and Kai, would you two please go to the store and buy a lot of food and decorations? Then when you two get back, whoever is available will help you decorate."

Both Kenny and Rei nodded in agreement, while Kai just stood up and said "Whatever."

"What about me? What should I do?" Tyson asked with a puppy-dog eyes feeling left out with nothing to do.

"You're going to come with me and help pick out the fireworks." stated Max. "Now lets get going everyone!"

So everyone did what they where supposed to...

With Kenny

"Hello? Lee? I was wondering if you and the other White Tigers could make it to a party that we're having tonight."

"I see. So you can't make it because Mariah's sick. That's to bad. Tell her to get well soon. Bye."

Kenny hung up the phone and looked up another number to call.

"Hello, is Michael there?" ...

With Kai and Rei

"What kind of food do you think we're supposed to get, Kai?" asked Rei as he scanned the aisles full of food with his eyes.

"I don't know. Just pick out a bunch of junk food that's easy to make." stated a bored Kai.

"Alright. But how much do you think we should get?" asked the nekojin as he through a bag of chips into the cart.

"A lot. Kenny is probably calling every team we've ever met, and then you have to factor in Tyson stomach." answered the slate-haired teen.

"Good point." Rei poured the inter rack of chips into the shopping cart. "Now onto the real food." ...

With Max and Tyson

"Who knew it would be so hard to find some fireworks." said a slightly discouraged Max. They had been looking for hours and still hadn't found a single place selling fireworks.

"Hey, look over there!" Tyson was pointing at a small tent set up on the side of the road. "They have fireworks!"

"Yes!" Both boys ran into the tent and started looking around. It wasn't long before they were happily picking out everything that caught their attention.

"Ohhhh...How about this really big, huge one over here Maxie?" ...

...And within a few hours, everyone was back at the dojo.

Kai and Rei had gotten back first and had just finished putting up the decorations and setting out some food, when Tyson and Max walked in.

"Great job on the decoration guys. I see you got plenty of food too. We have the fireworks right here." Max held up four huge bags, each filled to the top with fireworks. "Where's Kenny?"

As if on cue, Kenny walked out of where he had been making all the calls from. "I'm done calling everyone."

"So, who all's coming?" Tyson asked as he sat the fireworks that he had been carrying down.

"Well, the White Tigers can't make it because Mariah's sick. The All Starz can't because they're having their own party in America. The Majestics just said they didn't want to come. I couldn't get a hold of the Saint Shields or the Psykics. The Blitzkrieg Boys said they might stop by. But F Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, and BEGA's team are all coming for sure. Oh, and Daichi was too busy playing in the woods. And Hilary claimed that she didn't like fireworks because they are too loud." Kenny took a deep breathe after saying this sentence. He hadn't taken in in bit of air while saying it.

"Um...okay. Good going Chief. So when are they going to be here? It's starting to get dark already." said Max

"Anytime now."

"Great. Then me and Tyson will go set up some of the fireworks."

A few minutes later...

A knock was heard at the entrance and in walked The Blitzkrieg Boys, followed F Dynasty.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Max with a smile. "Thank's for coming. Make yourselves at home."

The Blitzkrieg Boys mostly just talked to Kai, and who ever randomly walked by and said something. _I guess they don't like parties that much. _thought Max as he noticed their behavior. Julia and Raul were talking to Tyson and Kenny about something that was apparently very funny. _At least they're having a good time._

Another knock came from the entrance, and this time in walked the Barthez Battalion team, along with BEGA's team.

"Hiya guys. You're the last ones here. We're going to start the fireworks soon, so make yourselves comfy until then." welcomed Tyson.

They all made their way inside and started to mingle with the others who were already there. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. The food had to be replaced a few times, thanks to Tyson mostly.

Later, when it was completely dark outside, Max stood up on a chair to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, it's time for the fireworks!"

They all cheered, well, except for the Blitzkrieg Boys, but they were at least smile-smirking. When the noised had settled some one asked, "Uh...what exactly are we celebrating?"

It had been Ming-Ming and now everyone was once again staring at Max for the answer.

"We're celebrating the Fourth of July!" shouted Max gleefully.

Some looked at him as though they understood, while some where completely clueless. Max sighed. "It's an American holiday. That's all you really need to know. Let's just enjoy the fireworks. Does anybody wanna help me and Tyson set them off?"

Miguel, Garland, and Mystel volunteered, so they went with Max and Tyson to where the fire works were. After a few minutes of anticipation the first one was sent up into the air, It exploded into a lovely blue and as it came down, changed to a deep red. Then another was setup. And another, and another, and so on. Everyone was staring at them, clapping when the burst into color; it was a great night.

Well, almost everyone liked them. It turned out that Kenny was scared to death by the noise. Each time one was sent up and exploded, he would jump, and cling on to the nearest person, who happened to be Tala. Poor Kenny would then get hit in the head twice; once by Tala himself for he was the one being clung to, and once by Kai, for Kenny was holding onto his Tala. Eventually, the poor brunette blacked out. But over all, it was a fun night.

"Happy Fourth of July everyone!"

Owari

I did this in the early am hours of 4 or 5-ish. It was just for fun, and I couldn't sleep. So tell me what ya think. R&R please. Flames are excepted, but will more then likely just be used to light my fireworks.


End file.
